


That's So Weird

by Raymariexxx



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Eventual Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, america's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raymariexxx/pseuds/Raymariexxx
Summary: So Robert and Chris discuss Stony a bit.This started off as something better and ended really mediocre.Also we need more RDJ/Cevans fanfics out there.





	That's So Weird

Robert is lying with Chris in the bed that he once shared with Susan. He and Susan had been separated for a while now in private. They were working on their divorce. In public, Robert and Susan Downey were still very much a thing. Why? Because Robert and Chris didn’t know how the world would react to them being together. Robert didn’t know how their fans would react. Yeah everyone loved Steve and Tony together but they weren’t their onscreen characters. This was totally different. This was real life.

For one, Robert was madly in love with Chris. He never hid that. He was constantly displaying his affection for him but he suppose people just saw it as two guys who were really good friends. Robert fell for Chris first. They had met on the set of the Avengers back in 2011 when they were shooting. But it wasn’t until years later that Robert started feeling things for Chris that he only use to feel for Susan. And Robert couldn’t keep a secret. It just wasn’t in his nature. He confided in Susan and she was very understanding. She didn’t give him the “Oh it’s probably just a phase,” bullshit. He was a grown ass man, he knew when he felt something for someone and he when that something was something he couldn’t simply get over.

Susan gave him the benefit of the doubt; he let him figure it out. Even if that meant he ended up in awkward situations with Chris.

Chris was clueless in the beginning. I mean, he had heard mention of Robert possible liking him as more than a friend but Robert was also happily married with kids. And Chris dated a lot of women but none of them stayed around for very long. Maybe he was the problem or maybe they could tell he was secretly gay when even he didn’t know it. But that’s in the past. 

He and Robert had just finish watching Endgame again and Chris cried like a baby about it. Robert thought it was adorable. He had to remind Chris that he was still here even though Tony was gone. He was such a softy. Just a big man child.

“Why do we keep watching this, if you’re gonna cry every time?” Robert wondered. Chris was on top of him, staining his naked chest with tears.

“I like being sad.” Chris explained.

“You’re like a fan girl from Twitter.” Robert teased, pulling out his phone to browse said app at the mention of it. “It’s Steve Roger’s birthday.”

“mhm..” Chris hummed.

“Someone tweeted “Somewhere in an alternate time line, Steve and Tony are having really hot intense birthday sex.” 

“I never understood shipping. All this fantasy and fiction stuff. Steve and Tony are just friends.” Chris commented, snuggling further into Robert’s chest.

“Then you clearly haven’t read the comics.”

“Why are you even reading comics?” Chris opened an eye to peek at Robert.

“It’s like really fascinating. And the fan fiction…” Robert paused for dramatic effect. “... it’s pretty good. Like there are some really talented writers out there. People even write stuff about us.”

“That’s really kind of weird.”

“Why do you say that?” And Robert pressed a kiss to Chris’ forehead.

“Because Steve and Tony have never had sex. I would know. And it’s crazy that people are just making this stuff up.” Chris is moving around a lot now.

“Good thing we’re not our characters then or I wouldn’t get to be balls deep in America’s ass.” Robert grinned and Chris got into a sitting position over Robert’s lap.

“That’s so weird,” and Chris sank down on Robert’s erection.

Robert groaned, “Don’t worry. I’ll show you some really good fanfic tomorrow.”

Steve rolled his eyes and then his hips, easily shutting Robert up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Check out my actual Stony fics. They're actually good.


End file.
